


Intoxicating

by GoodJanet



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Angst and Porn, Crying, Drinking, Drunk Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al misses Beth. He turns to Sam for comfort. [Pre-leaping]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicating

They had decided to get drinks together after work, and after a few hours, Sam was left with a very drunk Al. As in, "Hello, my name is Three-Sheets-to-the-Wind Calavicci." And Sam had decided that driving him home himself was the only option here.

Slowly, Sam leads Al from their booth at the bar back to the front of the restaurant. They make it as far as alcove by the bathrooms when Al decides to make his move.

Al slams Sam up against the wall with surprising force. Enough that he's stunned for long enough that Al decides to continue. Sam smells the alcohol on his breath about a second before he crushes his mouth to his. It isn’t loving or careful. And it’s not sweet or kind. It’s a selfish kiss that Al forces on him after Sam patiently spent the evening watching him drink bottle after bottle and listening to his heartbreaking stories of Beth.

Sam pulls away.

"Al! What are you doing?"

Al steadies himself by putting his hands on Sam's shoulders.

"You've got really gorgeous hazel eyes," he says, as if that explained everything.

He stand on his toes to kiss those pink lips again.

Sam gently shoves his shoulders.

"Ah, come on, Al. Let’s get you home, okay?"

Al, unfazed, moves to get even closer to him than before.

"Your place or mine?"

Sam rolls his eyes. That was cheesy even for an inebriated Al. He tugs on Al's sleeve with the intent of dragging him back to the car. All he wanted was to drop him off and get some sleep.

"Come on. We need to get you home."

But Al just stands there, head cocked to the side, looking at him oddly.

"Do you even know how fucking pretty you are?"

And hell if that didn't stir something inside him. Al's got his sad, brown doe eyes looking mournfully at him, and he looks like he's gonna cry. And his usual grin is replaced by this thin line of sadness. He looks like he really believes everything he's saying, even though he's too out of it to really be making any decisions right now.

Sam tries one more time, his voice huskier than before.

"Come on, Al. We need to get you home before you do something you'll regret later."

It’s a minor struggle, but he finally gets Al home and everything seems okay as they stumble towards Al's bedroom. He helps an unsteady Al sit down on the bed and pulls off Al's shoes as he falls backwards into a silent heap on the bed. He tells Al that he's leaving and promises to call in the morning. He makes it as far as the door when Al begins crying, tears falling freely down his face as he loses what little control he had over his emotions.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok. You just need to sleep this off, maybe take tomorrow off until the hangover's gone."

Sam tries to pretend that he assumes Al is crying because he's drunk and not because misses Beth. Sam tries to ignore the sound of Al's sobbing, but looking back at him, he's instantly reminded of the lonely nights he spent when he was basically running the whole project by himself until he saw the man at war with a vending machine. He remembers the nights when all he could think about was Donna and his family as he toiled with figures and theories and machines, all alone. He couldn't leave Al like this.

Sam walks over to Al's side of the bed, the moon bathing them in soft white light.

"I'll stay with you if you want," he whispers.

Al's eyes slowly open and he kneels on the bed, pulls Sam by his jacket to get him closer. And before Sam knows it, they're missing most of their clothes, and he's hard and Al's erection is pressing into his stomach. They're kissing again and all Sam can taste is _alcohol, alcohol, alcohol_. This should feel dirty and wrong, but Al's lips just fit with his so seamlessly that all he can feel is the throbbing of his heart and the heat in his groin every time Al thrusts up against him.

When they break away for air, Sam asks him a question. 

"Did you really mean what you said?"

"About what?" Al murmurs as he scrapes his nails down Sam's back.

"You told me I was 'fucking pretty.' Did you mean it, or were you just saying that so I'd come back with you?"

Sam kisses him behind his left ear.

"Would you be mad if I said it was both?" Al answers, biting his neck. 

He leaves a mark; Sam is sure of it. A souvenir.

"I guess it doesn't matter now," Sam says, kissing down Al's body.

Ear, mouth, neck, nipples, stomach…Sam looks up at Al expectantly. 

Those damn hazel eyes looking at him like he'll do just about anything for him. So Al lifts his hips so Sam can pull his pants and boxers off. He whimpers as Sam opens his mouth and takes him in. He chokes and coughs a few times, never having been on the giving end of this, but Al doesn't mind. The fact that Sam even wants to try it is more than enough for him. It's not much longer before Sam hears a pained grunt and feels a salty stream hit the back of his throat a few times before the thrusting stops and he lets go of Sam's hair. Sam quickly turns and spits into the garbage can Al has on the other side of his bed. He shudders at the taste. He’d do anything for Al, but that was pretty disgusting.

When he looks up again, wiping his mouth, Al's got this blissed out smile spreading across his face as he sighs in pure happiness. He looks like he doesn't have a care in the world as the afterglow clings to him. But then Al suddenly gets this _look_ on his face, and Sam knows that he's gotta be thinking of Beth since Al’s smile falters and becomes a frown again. He stops panting and all of his muscles suddenly relax. It's back to reality.

"You should go home, Sam," he says softly, staring straight up at the ceiling.

Sam's still hard and his weeping cock has left a wet spot in his boxers, and he wants to yell at Al for taking advantage of him when all he wanted to do was take care of him and keep him safe. He wants to yell that he's a tease to men and women alike, and if he really wanted Beth back, all he'd have to do is reconcile with her. He doesn't think he's ever felt so used. 

He wants to, but all he says is, "Can I use your bathroom?"

It takes him about a minute to jerk off before he's leaving Al's house to go back to his own. Al Calavicci, the man who could have sex with anyone he wanted and did.

Sam gets to the project building about an hour late the next morning. He knows he can get away with it since he’s the manager and all, not that he likes making a habit of it. It's actually kind of disappointing when people don’t follow his set of rules.

Al doesn't show up and he can tell that Tina is worried with the way she keeps looking at the door and back to his desk every five seconds.

Gooshie teases him about the hickey.

He was wrong. He's the disappointing one.


End file.
